Codename: Teens Next Door
by Coolness121
Summary: Somethings never change. The KND has changed under new leadership, the TND is growing in strength as they acquire the 'Golden Generation' of the once KND agents, and the old Adults have gone quiet...normal even. With no memory of their time as KND agents, Sector V reunites, but under different circumstances. Teens Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why does this even exist here. Well, I'll tell you why. For too long has this idea brewed and festered in my cranium. For too long have I not written any of it! But I say no longer! It is here, and ye shall deal with it! Uh, I mean here this is. I loved this show as a kid, still do whenever it comes on. And I know there are those people out there that love it too. I wanted to write my own take on their teenage lives in high school, but one where Nigel didn't leave to G:KND…or did he? Anyways, I hope you notice some of the things I placed in this chapter for one. The way these chapters are gonna go is that they are going to switch POVs every chapter. Kinda like Percy Jackson if you've read the series, and if you haven't go read them. Those books are God like…get it? Cuz, oh never mind. Anyways, this is my pet project, my guilty pleasure if you will. I have several plans for this already, and all I gotta do is finish writing them. School is gonna start back up for me soon, so I'm going to push myself into overtime to at least update each of my stories. If you got an questions about this, pairing or otherwise, just ask and I'll answer without spoiling it. I hope I captured each character's attitudes in this chapter well enough for what it's worth. It was kinda hard doing the whole third person thing for Numbah 5, but ya know, she wouldn't be her without it. I took there outfits from that image. I don't know who drew it, but when I find out or if someone tells me, I'll credit them with it because those outfits fit each of them nicely. Well, read, follow, favorite, review, especially review cuz it does my heart some good to read what you have to say, good or bad, and just enjoy it. And shoutout to Tim Warburton for creating such a cartoon that contributed to making my childhood awesome.

* * *

It was the first day of High-School for one, Nigel Uno. He adjusted his signature shades in the mirror in his bedroom, and took a deep breath in. He would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little nervous about starting at this new High-School. McClintock High. His parents told him that they used to live in this are when he was a kid, before he turned teenager, but he had no memory of any of it. Like, zilch, zero, nada, It was just…blank.

He told his parents, and they did their usual laughing it off, but due to several days of persistence, they finally took him to a doctor to get it checked out. But even they said there was nothing wrong with him. He was an odd case, and they left it at that. From then on he dropped the topic, and carried on with his life, but never forgetting the slight emptiness he felt in his heart.

His parents and him moved back to London for a few years, said they wanted him to get a good experience of his homeland or some rubbish like that. Anyways, he spent the past two almost three years on the other side of the pond with his family's relatives. He smiled in remembrance at the fun, eventful days he had exploring the city and the countryside. Getting a feel for the history, and his roots was also eye opening. He honestly had a fun time, but there was one thing bad about it.

It never felt like home to him.

No matter what they did, no matter how much family he met, he didn't feel at home. But here, here he felt at home. His parent had been lucky to be able to buy a house out here, back in the same old neighborhood he felt he grew up in.

He adjusted his black tie once more, he never liked the things, but they were a necessary evil. It completed his outfit of a red dress shirt, a few sizes bigger because he wanted to not outgrow the thing too fast, with an unbuttoned black vest over it. He finished it off with dark tan dress pants, a shining new black leather belt, and pristine black loafers. Dad said he used to wear these ugly boots all time as a child, and Nigel had a hard time believing him on that one. He was a loafer guy through and through.

"Nigel! You best to get going if you don't want to be late for your first day of school! You want to make a good impression!" He heard his mother holler up at him.

"Ha! You betcha! We Uno's are known for our first impressions, Nigel. Better make yours good!" His father added with his infectious enthusiasm.

Nigel smirked and grabbed his black satchel, one he got from London, and swung it over his shoulder. He gave himself one last look in the mirror, and stepped out of the door of his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

After the usual grabby, and pinching of the cheeks of his mother, honestly one would think he was going away forever the way she acted sometimes, and the heavy handed pat on his back from his dad, he was finally on his way. As he walked he looked around, trying to remember anything, looking for anything familiar on his way to school.

He saw none. Only other kids leaving their houses on their way to school. Some riding bikes, scooters, skateboards, one kid was even riding what looked like a rocket boosted bike that sent him blasting off to God knows where. Honestly, if those were the kinds of kids he was going to school with, Nigel was at least assured that it wouldn't be boring. There were people in groups, talking about how excited they were to return to school, or there were the loners, like him, that didn't have any friends in this new town and kept their heads down as they walked. One such teen was one with a hideously orange sleeveless hoodie that he wore over an orange shirt. He had straight legged jeans that were rolled up revealing his bare ankles and all white shoes. Nigel could hear the slight jingle of the chain he had coming out of his pocket. It was probably attached to a wallet or something. His spazzy blonde hair was a mess, and the teenager groaned as he tried to fix it or at least make it presentable.

Nigel moved his eyes back forward, overtaking a group of giggling girls who were surrounding a Chinese looking teenage girl wearing all green with her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, and made his way to the high school just up ahead, He rolled his eyes, it would seem as if girls of all types couldn't resist gossip.

If he would've turned around as he passed the girl in all green, he would've seen her stop her giggling to follow him on his way to school with a curious look on her face.

Nigel walked through the front doors of the high school, trying to get through the crowd of unfamiliar faces to the front office of the high school. He needed to get his schedule from them, as he was technically a transfer student. He stopped and looked around for the building or any that resembled the front office. He stood like this for a while until a voice broke him out of his search.

"Hey, you!" He looked up at the distinctly female voice. "You look a little lost there, man. You're new, ain't ya?"

The girl came to a stop in front of him, and he examined her.

What he saw first was the vividly red hat that was on her head, covering her long, wavy dark hair. He noticed the glint of gold coming from her ears, and saw the hoops that hung from their lobes, and she had a matching set of bracelets that loosely hung on her wrists. She wore a blue with white stripes tank top that exposed her midriff and belly button. She wore a pair a jean shorts that hugged her hips easily without the use of a belt, and on her feet she wore no socks, only a pair of flip-flops with tan bottoms.

Overall, she was dressed more like she was going to beach than to high school. Only his first day, and already there are so many odd kids. Nigel smiled a bit at that, he felt a little bit more at home now.

"Whoa, ho there baldy. Abigail Lincoln is flattered and all, but don't you think you could be a little less obvious with the checking me out and such?" Her voice asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Once what she said registered to him, he felt his cheeks flare up a bit in embarrassment, and he tried to explain himself.

"W-well, no, uh, ya see I wasn't umm checking you out. Not that I wouldn't want to! Like, you are pretty enough. A-and by that I mean you are a girl I'd want to check ou-No!" He dropped his head in defeat and shook it in despair. There goes his first impression. He sighed sadly, she probably thought he was a weirdo now or something. He looked up at her only to see her struggling to maintain her giggles. "Wh-what's so funny?" he asked.

Abigail Lincoln, as she said who she was, laughed a rich genuine laugh that scratched at something in Nigel's brain. "Oh, you are one funny dude. Don't worry about it, man. It's all good with Abby Lincoln. You ain't half bad looking ya self, but Abigail Lincoln already has herself a man," she got the last of laughs out of her system and refocused. "Anyways, as I was saying, you must be new here. What'cha lookin for man? Ohhh!" she suddenly groaned.

"What's wrong? If you have somewhere to be, I can find the administration building myself," He said trying to hide the slight disappointment he felt at not being able to make friends with her. There was just something about her, besides the whole speaking in third person thing that he found enjoyable.

"Oh no," She refuted. "Nah, Abigail Lincoln just realized that she never got ya name, new kid," She reached out her hand for him to shake, "I am Abigail Lincoln, but you can call me Abby. Pleasure to meet ya."

He didn't even hesitate.

"Nigel Uno, and the feelings are mutual," he said, shaking her hand.

As they were shaking hands, he felt the roughness of her palms. While, yes they were soft like girl hands, there was this wear and tear on them that seemed very out of place on a girl like here.

They disconnected hands, and Abby swung an arm over his shoulders, "Well, c'mon then, Mr. Uno! Let's get you all settled into McClintock High. The Administration Office is just round here!"

She took the lead, and led Nigel towards the building where he was introduced to the front office staff, a trio of very nice ladies and a gentleman who was the councilor, and they all seemed to know Abby. One of the ladies told him that the principle hadn't made it here yet, there was a traffic jam on the way here and he was caught in it. Nigel thanked them as they gave him his schedule, and he and Abby left the building.

"Oh, ho, Abigail' s just wonderin what classes ya got, Nigel?" She asked the moment they left the office.

He unfolded the piece of paper, why they folded it he had no idea, and showed it to her.

Nigel Uno Grade 11 Student Id: 3621

Gender: Male McClintock High School

Period 1: Mr. Wink Room 15 Pre-Calculus 7:40 – 8:35

Period 2: Mr. Welker Science Lab-B Tech 8:39 – 9:34

Period 3: Mrs. Dickson Room 26 English III Honors 9:38 – 10:33

Period 4: Mr. Dickson Room 17 American History 10:37 – 11:40

Lunch 11: 40 – 12: 30

Period 5: Mrs. Kingsley Room 20-A Cooking 12:34 – 1:29

Period 6: Mr. Bundlestitch Room 19 Study Hall 1: 33 – 2:28

They both took a moment to go over his schedule, before Abby spoke up.

"Ahh, snap. Looks like you got a few classes with Abigail. We got Mr. Wink, Mr. Welker, , and Mr. Dickson together. Aww, yeah. Abigail gets to introduce you to the people she hangs with and her man," she said excitedly.

Nigel was relieved that they at least had a few classes together. He didn't want to deal with going into every single without at least being familiar with someone.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Nigel saw Abiby's eyes widen.

"Aww, nah! That was the warning bell. C'mon Nigel, we gotta get to class, fast! One thing about Mr. Wink is that he hates us being late to his class. We gotta go!" She said hurriedly.

She started running, and Nigel quickly stuffed his schedule in the pocket of his pants before following after her. He didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with his homeroom teacher on the first day.

Luckily they made it to the class room in time, melding in with the rest of the students who decided to mingle for a few moments after the bell before making it to class.

"Whew," Abby sighed in relief, "Good thing we made it. Abby was not about to get a tardy slip on her first day back. Her parents would kill her," she turned to Nigel. "Abby will be over here with her friends. I'll make sure to save you an open seat after you're done being introduced to Mr. Wink over there."

Nigel nodded thankfully, and stood awkwardly by the door as the class got settled into the seats of their choosing. The final bell rung, and Mr. Wink stood up from his seat.

Nigel got a good look at Mr. Wink, and he could already feelt hat he wasn't going to like this man. A shame too. He liked math a good bit. Mr. Wink was abnormally proportioned, and that was the nicest way he came up with trying to explain the man. He was balding on top of his head, scruffy hair hanging onto the sides of his oval-ish head, he had a full blown moustache that looked like it hadn't been shaved since its birth, and the two canines that everyone usually has in their mouth, jutted out of his like fangs or tusks. His arms hung down like tree branches or like gorilla arms, but his hands were huge. They looked big enough to palm his entire head! He stood up on two stubby looking legs that looked like they haven't seen any exercise since the Stone Age.

For clothing, Mr. Wink wore a slightly wrinkled light blue collared shirt, which was tucked into a pair of khaki dress pants that looked to be pulled up way higher than the norm demanded. He had a short blue striped tie, a pair of dull, rectangular glasses, and finished his outfit off with a pair of solid brown loafers.

The man glanced at Nigel out of the corner of his eye, before addressing the class in a nasally monotone voice. "Welcome back, children-" he began, but was interrupted.

"Oi! We're young adults now. We haven't been kids since, well since we were kids, I reckon," a boy said with an accented voice. Nigel guessed it was Australian or something close. His comment drew a few scattered snickers from the class, but Mr. Wink was unbothered by it, probably used to it by now.

"Ah, Mr. Beetles," Mr. Wink addressed the kid who interrupted. Nigel looked to who he was talking to, and saw the boy he saw this morning wearing the orange clothes with the ruffled hair. The orange stayed, but he seemed to fix the ruffled hair a bit. "So _glad_ to see you again. I do hope that your grades are better this year than last year. I vividly remember that you were the first person to ever get an F- in cooking class last year in the history of this school. I could only hope that you do better now that there aren't any food related distractions, hmm?" Mr. Wink shot back at him.

Thoroughly abashed, the boy slunk into his seat, red faced, and grumbling under his breath with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Mr. Wink continued on. "Now, class, I know that we have all known each other for a few years now, but it would seem as if we have a new student amongst us," Mr. Wink waved him over with one of his gorilla like arms, and Nigel stepped forward nervously. He got to the front of the class, and tried to calm himself down. He had done this before. He had spoken in front of people before, it was no big deal. He was used to the attention on his shoulders. All he had to do was make a good impression. He could do that, easy.

"Alright now," Mr. Wink said unknowingly interrupting Nigel's internal hype-up session. "Why don't you introduce yourself young man to the rest of the class."

Nigel pushed his sunglasses back onto the bridge of his nose, "Ehem, well I am Nigel Uno. Uh, I used to live here when I was a kid before my parents decided to move over to England. I just moved back here from England, where I stayed for a few years with some of my relatives across the pond. It was a while back, so I don't think any of you would remember me. Anyways, I like soccer, my friends and family, well some of them anyways, working hard, and challenges. I dislike certain people, being questioned, ties, fire, and people with no common sense. My hobbies include soccer, tinkering with some stuff here and there, fishing with my dad, shopping with my mom, hanging out with my friends, and taking martial arts classes here and there. My hopes for the future are to one day live up to the Uno name, and change the world."

After he finished there were no sounds. Not a peep out of anybody, not even a cough or a sneeze or a jostle from somebody moving. Just nothing. This lasted for a long moment until Mr. Wink cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Good job, Mr. Uno. Now, does anybody have any question for him?" He asked a loud.

In a flash, almost every single hand in the classroom shot up into the air. Nigel didn't think there were that many people in the class to begin with, jeez.

"Ah, before he chooses who to answer out of you curious lot, I want you to tell him your name when he picks you. Got it?" Mr. Wink stated.

With his piece said, Mr. Wink prompted Nigel to choose someone. He skimmed the faces quickly before landing on one person. A girl with thick red hair, freckles, green eyes, wearing a green blouse with dark blue jeans and flats. He pointed to her.

She lowered her hand, "Oh, I'm Fanny Fulbright, and if ya laugh at ma name, I'll pulverize ya! Why are ya wearing those dumb-looking sunglasses inside? Ya do know that sunglasses are meant for outside!" She said loudly in her Irish accent. Her joke caused the group of girl's around her to begin giggling under their breath, all of them except for one, but a look from Mr. Wink silenced them.

Well, he was expecting someone to ask that, but did not expect to be made fun of for it. He set his brows into a scowl, and answered her question.

"Well, _Fanny_ , I wear these sunglasses because they used to be my dad's when he was younger, and they mean a lot to me. My dad wore saved them through his tour in the military, and gave them to me on my fifth birthday. So, you can they are special," He answered solemnly. He hid his smirk, as he saw the girls instantly buy the story he told them, saw a few nods of respect from the guys, and saw Fanny's embarrassed red face at making fun of them. What he said was true, except for the whole dad saving them through his military service. They actually got destroyed by the force of an explosion, but he did buy him an identical pair on his fifth birthday and give them to him as a present.

Anyways, felling a slight sense of victory, he moved on and searched for another person to choose as there were still hands. He settled on the girl with the shiny black hair tied back into a ponytail, wearing a light green button down shirt whose sleeves flared out at her wrists, a darker green shirt, black stockings, and green heels.

He pointed to her, as she was excitedly waving her hand back and forth to get his attention anyways.

"Uh, go ahead?" He semi-asked as he was kind of intimidated by her enthusiasm to ask him a question.

"Oh, um I'm Kuki, Kuki Sanban and do you likeRainbow Monkeys? Cuz I love em. They're just so cuddly and colorful and pretty and hugable. I just love Rainbow Monkeys! Do you know the theme song?! It goes like," She took a breath in, ready to recite the song before he interrupted her, saving himself and everyone from witnessing that.

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, oh so very round and super chunky," he said in the most monotone voice possible. "Yes, I know the song. And no, I don't like Rainbow Monkeys."

After saying that he had never seen anyone more disappointed. He winced internally. Now he felt bad. He moved on from the downtrodden girl, Kuki, wondering if anyone else saw that storm cloud over her head, and looked around for another person to choose.

It was at this moment a light knock on the door was heard. Everyone turned to the door, and the person closest to it, a brunette headed girl, got up to open it. Who entered took Nigel's breath away.

It was like he got punched in the gut with disbelief and finished off with awe. She had on an orange and white striped high collared sleeveless blouse that hugged her figure in all of the oh so right ways. It curved down into an ocean blue pleated skirt that ended just at her perfect knees. How could anyone's knees be so perfect?! Her steps clicked due to her wearing a pair of white heels.

Behind his sunglasses, he had never been so thankful for them until this very moment, his eyes traveled back up to her face and saw that she was not wearing any makeup. Well, not a lot of makeup like some girls. She had some light dusting on her cheeks and her mascara had been done, but that was it. And he thought that was all she needed. Her dark blonde hair came down shoulder length and fell like curtains majestic curtains at the end of a Broadway play. Her bangs were angled to the right side of her face and hung down over her just a bit.

"Ah, Ms. McKenzie," Mr. Wink's disturbing voice began, breaking Nigel out of his stupor, "How nice of you to join us finally."

Rachel pushed her bangs out of her hair, unknowingly, making her look all that much more beautiful to one sunglasses wearing bald kid, and smiled at him sheepishly, "Sorry Mr. Wink, but the Principal wanted to make sure that I had everything prepared for today's pep rally to begin the school year."

Mr. Wink kept his passive face and answered, "Hmm, okay then. You are excused, but do not make a habit of being late to my class again Ms. McKenzie," he warned her.

She nodded before moving to find her seat. Nigel noticed the red haired girl, Fanny, wave her over, where she took a seat next to her. Then they commenced the hushed whispers.

Mr. Wink cleared his throat, "Okay class, I think that we should commence with our day as planned. If you did not know there is the usual first day Pep Rally after this period. You will sit with your grade level for the duration of the rally, and then go to your third period class. Now, Mr. Uno, please take a seat where there are any open. I think I see one next to Ms. Lincoln and her friends over there," he told him, pointing a fat finger to where he was talking about.

True enough there was a clean, blue open seat right there in front of Abby and next to the kid with the blonde hair and orange hoodie. Nigel walked over there, stepping over people's bags, lest he step on them and the contents inside, and made it to his seat. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and placed it against the leg of his desk, and sat down. He felt a tap on his shoulder and partially turned around.

"So Nigel, Abigail wants to introduce you to some friends of hers," She told him with a wide smile on her face.

She tossed her chin up to the kid in the orange, "That right there is Wallabee Beetles. He's Austrailian, or so he keeps telling us-"

"Oi, I am Austrailian, like I keep telling ya!" He argued back with a scowl on his face.

Abby's smile widened and she chuckled, "What did I tell ya? Anyways, that's him. Not the brightest (Hey!), but definitely one of the toughest kids you gonna ever meet."

Wallabee smiled smugly, "Ya darn right I am. I've always been a tough kid, toughest kid in the world if ya ask me. You're lookin' at the numbah one contender for the Atlantic Northeast Amateur Boxing Championship. That stinkin belt is going to be mine come the 15th. Ha, that cruddy Kelly Edagr won't know what hit him."

Abby rolled her eyes and Nigel nodded his head and smiled. He had no clue what Wallabee was even talking about. He knew boxing, but nothing out here.

"Moving on," Abby interrupted before Wallabee could continue on with his boasting, "This, to Abigail's right, is…"

"Ehupupupup," interrupted the teen to Abby's right. "It's Gilligan, Hoagie P. Gilligan."


	2. Chapter 2: Inroductions

Short. I know. Sorry, but I just wanted to get this out of here. I've not had the most free time in the world due to school, and I know you know that I know you know just how that can be. I promise the next chapter, whenever it may be, will be longer than this one, because this pep rally is going to be...let's just say not like normal ones and leave it at that. I still hope you enjoy it, again, sorry for the length, but ya know, its not about the size of the boat, but the motion of the ocean. Hahahaha, ahhh...I'm so sorry for that. Anyways skip over what I just said and continue on to the chapter...please?

* * *

Scalene Waffles-Thanks man or woman. I've always liked C:KND, and felt that there was not enough fanfiction out there about it. It was literally a highlight of my life getting to experience that show and the characters, and I passion for it shows.

TylerrCarterrr- Thank you for the compliments, and for liking it. I hope you continue to read because I got some things in store down the road. The school year is just getting started for them.

Basketballer43- I'm super glad you like this, and I like how you noticed their memories are gone. That is a key point that will be brought up later. And I know right?! I ship them too. And Abby's man is, to anyone who shipped them, no surprise.

Guest- Thank you so much for your kind words. I hope you continue to read and review this, and perhaps my other stories as well?

12- Yeah, I know. I am not the best writer, but I do a good enough job, yea? I try to get better with each chapter I write because writing is a passion of mine, and has been for a long time. Great English teachers will do that for you.

Guest- Thanks. Glad to hear it. I try my hardest with each chapter...well for most chapters I guess

* * *

Abby groaned under her breath, "Really, Hoagie? You just had introduce yaself like that?"

Hoagie P. Gilligan just smiled widely, "Oh, you know me Abby. I saw the chance and took it. Not every day you get to introduce yourself like the great and amazing James Bond himself."

Wallabee quirked an eyebrow at what he just said, "Oi, do ya mean those cruddy spy movies that you had us watch on the last movie night, Hoagie?" He asked with an irritated expression on his face.

Hoagie gasped in shock. "How could you say something so, so, so-"

"Right?" Abby interjected. The quartet laughed as Hoagie glowered at them from behind his pilot goggles. He crossed his arms over his chest and started to grumble under his breath about unfairness and people being not able to appreciate greatness.

"Oh Hoagie, you know we're just foolin' witcha. Just harmless fun," Abby said, putting her warm hand on top of his own that sent delightful shocks down his spine. He turned to her and she flashed him of those smiles he knew she knew made him susceptible to anything she said.

But not this time. No, they insulted the 007 himself. He would not stand for this!

All thoughts of how to get back at them were extinguished quickly when he felt her kiss his cheek. He felt boneless and on cloud nine. He knew she did it to placate him, but that didn't matter. He smiled widely, unbeknownst to him looking completely lost, and he forgot all about what they had said.

…what did they say, again? Ah, it didn't matter now.

Wallabee made a gagging noise. "Bleh, why don't you two keep your grossness to yaselves and away from me and Nigel, eh? We are in public here ya know?"

At the mention of the name of the new kid his girlfriend had introduced to their little squad, he decided to actually examine the kid closely.

Now, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a bit suspicious of him initially. He seemed a little too perfect for his tastes, He was apparently athletic, a foreigner, had an accent, confident enough to wear his head bald, wore collared shirts and slacks casually, and was smart. No one was supposed to look that good on paper unless there was something that they were hiding.

He's get to the bottom of this…

But first to tease Wally.

A sly smile grew on his face and he embraced it. "Oh Wally, don't be jealous cuz I have someone and you don't. Now, if only you'd just tell K-!"

Just as expected an eraser flew and hit him square on the nose cutting off whatever he was going to say. It didn't hurt, but it did grab his attention. Wally was as red as a fire truck, if fire trucks had blonde hair of course. Oh, it was just too easy sometimes.

Wally held a finger to his lips, "Sssshhhh! You swore to never say it out loud," he hissed at him under his breath and looked to see if the 'target' had heard him. Reassured she hadn't heard anything he turned back to Hoagie with a hard scowl on his brows.

"Why would you do that, man? Ya know I don't like being teased like that," he hissed at him furiously.

Hoagie just rolled his eyes and leaned back with his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and chuckled. "You just make it too easy sometime, Wally."

With his eyes closed, Hoagie didn't see the wicked smile grown along Wallabee's face.

"Oh, Nigel," he began, "how would you like to hear about the time we went over Hoagie's house and his grandma was awake?"

Hoagie's eyes snapped open, and he shook his head vehemently. "No, no, no! You super-double-ultra pinky swore that you'd take that to the grave with you. I can't have just anybody knowing of G-Day."

Nigel quirked a dark eyebrow, "Uh, G-Day?"

Hoagie flinched a little at hearing the words come from someone else's mouth. "G-Day, or Grandma Day is a day that will go down in history for being one of the most embarrassing days of my entire life. Right up there with my little brother, Tommy, every single Halloween."

Before Nigel could ask a follow up question, Mr. Wink cleared his throat to grab the class's attention. "I hope you all had such _good_ conversations about whatever it is you teenagers like to discuss, eehehe. Now class, due to Mr. Fibb being out sick today, he asked me to fill in for him for the pep rally. So, class, we're going to make it over there early so that I have time to prepare," He said to the absolute delight of every single teenager in the room. He rubbed his bald head, Hoagie had to try his darndest not to stare too hard at it less he risk getting sick, and said, "Okay class, everyone get up and begin making your way to the gymnasium."

With that said, everyone got up grabbing their backpacks, purses, bags, and chattering with their friends. Hoagie grabbed his grey and blue backpack and slipped it onto his back. He saddled up next to Abby, and slipped his hand into hers as they all walked out of the classroom.

He smiled widely to himself. It never ceased to make him happy that he was able to do this freely with her. He didn't think she knew just how much she meant to him as a friend before and now as his girlfriend. He didn't know what it was, but once he saw her that fateful day in middle school, it was like he had known her his entire life. There was just an immediate attraction to her that he forgone all of his nervousness, and he introduced himself to her.

From that day they were inseparable. Their personalities just meshed perfectly together like when you connect the right wires to light a light bulb, and when they met Wally freshman year it only added to their already high chemistry together. Hoagie had no explanation for it all. He wasn't sure if other people made friends like that so easily like had, or that he was just extremely lucky. He would have normally shrugged it off as him being lucky, but each of them had a reoccurring trait.

They had no memory of their childhoods before they were thirteen. Now, he had looked into it, secretly of course, and had a hypothesis as to why. Granted, he had more hints than anybody considering his younger brother's ridiculous get up and loud mouth, but he wasn't sure if the rest of them were involved with it. Abby had no younger siblings, only an older one that was off somewhere doing something.

Abby didn't too much like to talk about her older sister. He barely was able to get a name out of her.

Cree Lincoln.

He had data based the name, and he may or may not have had to illegally hack into two certain organization's networks. What he found blew his mind.

"Ooof!" He grunted in pain. He staggered back and rubbed his forehead. He saw that there was a wall in front of him, and he narrowed his eyes at Abby who was trying to smother her giggled in her hand. He heard full blown laughing from behind him, and looked to see Nigel and Wally leaning on each other for support.

He glowered at them from behind his glasses, but they were too far gone in their laughing fit to even notice.

"You guys done? I'm pretty sure you have ran into your fair share of walls too," He told them.

Wallabee wiped a tear from his eye at laughing so hard, and sighed. "Oh, oh, my sides hurt from laughing so hard. It was just so funny."

He started laughing again just as hard.

Nigel stopped laughing, but he still had a smile on his face. "Sorry Hoagie, I thought Abby was gonna warn you, but apparently not."

Hoagie swung his vision to an innocent looking Abigail Lincoln who was whistling into the air. Luckily they were close to the back of the group so no one saw, and if they did see they didn't make as big as a deal about it as Nigel and Wally did. He glared at her through his goggles, and she purposefully avoided looking at him.

She finally looked at him, and he scowled at her. She just sighed and grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the Gymnasium for the pep rally with a chuckling Nigel and a still laughing Wallabee.

They settled down into free spots in the middle row in the middle bleachers where the sign 'Juniors' was in colorful lettering on colorful paper as per usual. Their gym was fairly large actually. Granted he didn't know how it compared to other gyms in their state, but to him this one seemed pretty big. Full length basketball court, eight basketball hoops that needed to be lowered hung from the ceiling, two on the east and west sides and the two main ones going north and south, and all kinds of lines indicating different stuff for different sports that he never got involved in.

Their school colors were red, yellow, and black, and Hoagie could see the decorations in the gym that were those colors. Honestly, it didn't look too bad except for one thing.

"Ay, Hoagie! Just the man I was looking for," said a masculine voice with a slight Mexican accent.

Ace Ramirez, AKA 'The Kid', was in charge of the decorating.

Hoagie mechanically turned to Ace, not even bothering to smile at him, and scowled at the sunglasses wearing pretty boy. He had his dyed light brown hair slicked back with the sided trimmed down leaving the top open season. He was wearing his usual vintage Aviator's jacket with the fur collar with multiple pins on the chest pockets. He was wearing dark blue jeans that settled down right on top of his white sneakers.

"What do you want, Ace?" Hoagie bit out.

Ace just laughed, Hoagie thought he sounded like a dying chinchilla despite most girls thinking he sounded like a chorus of angels, and ran a hand through his stupid slicked back hair. "Oh, Hoagie you're always straight to the point. I like that about you, mi amigo. But yes, to the point. I need your help, por favor."

Hoagie narrowed his eyes, and from behind him Wallabee asked the question, "Oi! What do ya need him for, _Ace_?"

Ah, how could he forget that Wally hated The Kid's guts just as much as he did? For different reasons of course, and it rhymed with jealousy…he was never good at the rhyming thing.

The Kid turned his head to Wally, and his eyebrows rose in surprise. Honestly, how could he have missed Wally's bright blonde hair?

"Oh, lo siento Wally. I didn't see you there. How goes it? I've heard nothing but good things circulating around, and they say you just might have what it takes to dethrone the little Edgar and I hope you do well. I wish you the best of luck during the championship fight that is around the corner. I am rooting for you, mi amigo rubio," he complimented. His compliments and 'honeyed' words sent Wally into a stuttering mess and Hoagie smacked his forehead in exasperation.

Ace then moved on from Wally and saw Nigel who was silently conversing with Abby. About what? He had no clue. Probably wanted to know more about Ace.

"Ahh, and who is this? A new student?" Ace stepped past him like he wasn't even there to begin with, the jerk, and held out his hand to Nigel to shake. "Welcome to McClintock High school…"

Nigel smiled and gripped Ace's hand and answered the unasked question, "Nigel Uno."

Hoagie looked back and forth at the two sunglass wearing teenagers. Wait a minute…

"You know," he began, "you two look a lot like each other. I mean, of course Nigel doesn't have half the hair you do, but you got the whole sunglasses thing and the accents and stuff," he said, eyes still checking out the similarities between the two of them.

The two boys looked at each other from behind their sunglasses, and Hoagie was sure that they saw the same similarities.

Of course he was wrong.

Ace leaned back and shook his head, "Nah, I don't see it, mi amigo. I mean, we both wear los gafas de sol, but that's about it."

Nigel nodded his head, to Hoagie's silent horror, and agreed. "Yea Hoagie. We look nothing alike."

Hoagie sputtered in shock. They so obviously looked alike. Like, c'mon! He turned to Wally and Abby, the two people he was sure would see it too…

You know, he must've been on a serious losing streak cuz they shook their heads negative as well.

He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. How could they not see it?!

"Ya know what? Forget it. What did you even want, Ace?" Hoagie asked him. These were the kinds of things that happened when he ran into Ace. Him being embarrassed or some other sort of bad thing to him.

"Oh!" Ace exclaimed. "I have a favor to ask you, Hoagie. We need someone to be our mascot, The McClintock Mustang for today's pep rally, and I think you would be a perfect fit, Hoagie. The guy we usually have do it, Kyle Brooks, moved and we need someone for today temporarily."

Hoagie kept his expression as flat as that soda they served in the vending machines at lunch. Did he really think that he'd be the mascot just because he asked him to?

"No," was all he said.

He saw Ace's hopeful visage crumble into despair, and he felt a bit bad for being so curt with his no. But he wanted him to know that he wasn't going to do it. He didn't even like horses like that either.

"Oh, okay then," Ace said in a disappointed tone. "It's no problem. I'll just find someone else."

"Wait a minute, mate. I'll fill in as the stinkin mascot," Wally told Ace to everyone's surprise. Hoagie looked back at him in surprise, as did Nigel and Abby, and Ace…Ace grew a smile that glinted under the gymnasium lights and Hoagie's eyes flinched at the sudden light. Who's teeth were that bright? Like, c'mon. Hoagie swore he heard some of the girls that were, of course, staring at him, swoon with hearts in their eyes.

"You'd really do that, Wallabee?" Ace asked him.

Abby slung her arm around Wally's shoulders and smirked at him, "Yea. You'd really do that Wally?"

Wally slipped out of Abby's grasp with a slight scowl before turning to Ace's beaming self. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his sleeveless jacket, and scowled at the ground.

"Yea, I'll do it, but only cause you guys need one, and my pops is always hounding me to be more 'involved' with school activities," He said making air quotes with his fingers.

Ace snapped his fingers twice, and from out of nowhere, a trio of teenagers appeared at Wally's sides. Hoagie almost choked in shock at their sudden appearance.

Wally was in the same boat. "Wha? W-where did you guys come from?" He asked, but the teenagers that surrounded him weren't even paying any attention to him.

"You called, boss?" they all asked creepily at the same time.

"I need you to get Wally here fitted into the mascot suit," He said to them, apparently at ease at their sudden appearance and weird way of talking.

Hoagie was getting a bad case of Deja-vu.

As one, they nodded, and in the next instant they were gone and so was Wally.

Hoagie took a step back before warily swinging a hand through the space they occupied checking for hidden wires or something to explain what just happened.

His attention was taken by Ace clapping his hands with a smile on his face.

Short, but there wasn't much else I could do to it. I wanted it out, and I do not have that much free time nowadays due to school. I promise the next one will be longer of course.

"Well, it has been nice talking to you Hoagie, Abby, and nice meeting you Nigel, but I still have some final preparations for this Pep Rally. You know how Rachel can get sometimes," He said with a two fingered makeshift salute and a smirk as he turned and left the remaining trio of friends.

Hoagie rolled his eyes from behind his goggles, and turned around to his two remaining companions.

"Can we just go find a seat before it starts? I don't want to end up next to a couple of freshmen like last time," He complained as they began moving up the stands to an open spot in the bleachers. It was easy to find a spot, because they were the only class in there besides the kids putting it together, so they sat down and began to talk. They paused though as the bell rang, signifying that it was the end of class. In moments the double doors opened up and mobs of teenagers filed in and began sitting down and settling in for the pep rally.


	3. Chapter 3: Pep Rally Disaster

Yes. It's short, yet its sweet. Sorry for the timing, but jeez I've been really stupidly busy. But now, I'm on break so I can write to my heart's content. How would you guys feel about a RWBY fic? I've been watching it recently, and I have an idea. Anyways, I'm almost done with the updates for my other stories, but this one was the shortest, so it went first. Hope ya like it.

* * *

Kuki Sanban was excited to say the least. It was the first pep rally of the school year, and she and her cheerleaders were set to perform at the pep rally...

Which was right now.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce your McClintock Mustangs Cheerleaders!" Kuki heard Rachel yell over the speakers in the gym.

Kuki felt her smile widen even more until she had her megawatt grin in place. She loved cheering. She loved the happiness of it all, and the moves that they pulled off. Don't get her started on the colorful uniforms!

'Deep breathes Kuki. You've practiced for this all summer, and now you get to show everyone just how far you've come,' She reassured herself as her and her team ran out onto the center of the gym floor. She got into place, in the front because she was team captain, and waited for the music to go.

In that moment before the music even started and the crowd settled down for the performance, Kuki secretly searched the crowd for the one person she always wanted to be there to watch her perform. She couldn't really explain the sensation into words other than that the one day they were in middle school and he rescued her from her bullies who were making fun of her eyes, she was star srtuck. No, not star struck. Imagine seeing everything you ever wanted in the form of some blond haired kid with an orange hoodie on with a scowl across his face as he beat a trio of kids senseless for 'making fun of a pretty girl who ain't done nothin' to em'. And after said trio of kids ran off, stuck around long enough to make sure she got home safe and even gave her his name.

Wallabee Beetles.

She remembered the way his eyes glittered, his sheepish smile curled his cheeks up, and his hair fell down in a rough yet handsome manner. From that day forward, she made sure not to forget his name, and the next day at school searched for him until the end of the day. She didn't find him at school, as it turns out, he what they called a boxing match that day, so he didn't come because he had to prepare. This she learned from his apparent best friend, Hoagie P. Gilligan. She didn't know what it was that got him to take her with him to the fight(she may or may not have grabbed him by the collar and shook him until he couldn't see straight), but he did and so she went. Partly out of curiosity and partly out of a want to see Wally, he told her to call him that the first time he introduced himself, she went with Hoagie to see the fight that was taking place at the local boxing gym.

The crowd cheering interrupted her trip down memory lane and Kuki silently berated herself for getting caught up so close to the performance. Quickly she scanned the crowd for his face, but he wasn't there! He was always, **always** there...but this time he wasn't there. She felt her smile dim just a bit at the empty space.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the mascot, Maximus the Mustang, pumping his fists into the air and getting the crowd to cheer. Kuki wondered who Ace got to fit into the suit today since their original mascot, Kyle, up and moved.

'Oh well,' she thought to herself. 'I'll just find out after the performance.'

Kuki heard the music start and got ready to start up the routine, but before she could move even an inch, the ground began to rumble.

Kuki, unprepared, stumbled as the ground shook crazily under her feet right into the mascot.

They both fell onto the floor as the yell of, "EARTHQUAKE!" rang out throughout the gym. Kuki felt the mascot put an arm over her head as the rumbling continued on for what seemed like forever.

Abruptly, the shaking stopped. Kuki, along with everyone else looked up and around, and heard the sound of something getting cut with a high powered saw.

 **WHIRRRR**!

Kuki got from under the mascot and looked up to see a whole getting carved into the roof of their gym. A large circle was cut out of the roof and fell down onto the floor with a loud **BOOM.** From the new 'sky light', down came a small something that she couldn't make out from the distance, but it fell onto the ground and Kuki's world exploded in a flash of white and loud noise.

She screamed.

* * *

Up in the stands, as the item fell down into their gym and chaos ensued amongst the gym, Hoagie recognized it immediately as a L.O.N.G. Bomb that his careless brother Tommy had left lying around one day. Honestly, couldn't he put his experiments away? Hoagie saw it coming down, and pushed both Nigel and Abby down right before it hit.

"Cover your ears and close your eyes!" He hurriedly told them and did so himself without looking to see if they followed his instructions.

The gadget went off in a loud boom of noise, and a scream rang out followed by several other sounds of panic along with teenagers very dramatically screaming their heads off. Nigel risked a glance up, and saw from the hole ropes drop down followed by several smoke bombs. Down the ropes repelled down either _really_ short adults or kids with their weapons drawn and gas masks on. It didn't end there, as the front doors to the gym bust open with a loud BANG and more kids rolled in, taking down teenagers that were groaning next to them before they could rise to their feet.

He heard Hoagie and Abby shift to take a look just as he was doing.

"Who are they?" He whispered out loud as the kids' boots met gym floor.

Nigel saw Hoagie scowl in irritation but he answered, "The Kids Next Door, and I think it's time to call in the back up," he said pulling out his phone, but not just a regular phone. It looked more like an old brick with buttons. He then pressed the aptly labeled, call button, and put the phone back into his bag.

Nigel saw Hoagie look to Abby and raised an eyebrow, "You got it on you?"

Abby rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Abigail is more worried if you have it on or not?"

Nigel got the feeling that Hoagie rolled his eyes behind his goggles before he stood up along with Abby amidst the chaos unraveling below them. "We got to buy some time for reinforcements to get here. Considering how fast the bikes are, they should get here in no time, but the question remains. I don't know the K.N.D. is doing here. This seems rather bold," He said as his face took on a look of utter focus that Nigel couldn't believe was actually on his face.

"You're right," Abby said, and Nigel swiveled to see her usual happy look gone and replaced with an acute scowl. "But we still need to do something about this."

Hoagie smiled crookedly and slammed an open palm to his chest with Abby following right after. "You read my mind babe."

From their chest unraveled metal plates that travelled along their chest, clinking into place all along their chest, down to their arms and legs. The clothes they had on before were covered up in tough looking charcoal grey armor. As Nigel witnessed this he thought that they kind of looked like samurai...or ninjas. Plate after plate of armor formed over their bodies and different colored cloth shot out to cover the areas the armor did not. Light blue for Hoagie and dark red for Abby. In what was actually a few moments the couple were decked out in intimidating armor with cloths covering their faces from the nose down.

For a moment Nigel stared up at the two of them in awe...

...Hoagie then decided to pick out a wedgie and the moment was gone.

"Aww man, I need to tweak the release on these things. I never fail to get a wedgie with it," He complained as he wiggled around trying to un-wedgie himself.

Abby just laughed at his plight before turning to look at Nigel, "You stay here Nigel. We don't want you getting involved with something like this on your first day here and getting hurt," she told him.

"Yea man. Plus you aren't fitted yet," Hoagie added.

"Yet?" Nigel asked curiously.

Hoagie nodded. "We'll talk later about this, but we've had eyes on you since you landed back in the states Nigel," he turned to Abby, "Let's do this babe."

As one the two flipped down off of the bleachers and onto the gym floor, drawing the attention of the kids in gas masks and weapons in hand.

The backs of their armor opened up and from them out came weapons. For abigail, a pair of black and red nunchucks popped out and into her waiting hands. She twirled them a bit in a show before settling with one under her gripped under the pit of her arm and the other dangling out in front of her. For Hoagie out popped a canister and...a MINIGUN! The minigun clicked and unraveled from its compacted form and into Hoagies hands. Nigel squinted and could see the red liquid swishing around in the ammo belt that formed on Hoagie's back from out the armor.

'How did that even fit in there?' He wondered in his head.

"Teen Ninjas!" Nigel heard yelled out in a muffled tone from the mouths of one of the kids. The kids that didn't have their eyes on the two now did in what Nigel was assuming, surprise.

It was like the calm before the storm. Both sides were silent until Hoagies gun whirred to life with a frightening speed.

" **TAKE COVER!"**

The kids scattered, but some did not make it in time. Hoagies minigun roared to life and began to spit out its crimson red ammo directly at the kids. The kids that didn't make it were cut down with ease as the red liquid imapcted onto their bodies and...sizzled?

"It's Hot-Sauce! Oh my god! It burns!"

'Ahh, that's what it was,' Nigel thought to himself.

The kids that were able to get awaw from Hoagie's opening salvo of Hot-Sauce immediately began to return multi-colored fired at the two of them. Abby flipped out of the way and dashed towards the closest kid and Hoagie ceased firing and jumped out of the way behind one of the upturned tables that were scattered across the now messy gym floor.

From his cover he set up his minigun and began firing sizzling rounds of Hot-Sauce at the members of the Kids Next Door, as Abby fipped and leaped while swinging her nunchuks into any poor kid that got in her way taking cover when she needed to.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Nigel saw movement. A group of kids were making their way out of the blasted open hole in the roof with the MASCOT! They were trying to kidnap Wally! Wally was struggling as best he could, but they had clamps around his arms and legs, but Nigel noticed that his costume was missing its head.

Nigel looked back to fight between the large group of kids and Hoagie and Abby, and saw that they had their hands full. In the few moments Nigel had turned his head, the kids had rallied and had already clogged Hoagie's minigun with a well placed shot of...he didn't know what that chunky substance was. Salsa maybe? He had no idea, but their big gun was taken out of commission and now the numbers were beginning to overwhelm them. Hoagie had to resort to a smaller weapon with Abby doing the same as they took shots at the opposing kids.

Nigel's eyes darted back and forth between his two choices. Save the mascot, in turn saving Wally or try and give some form of relief to Hoagie and Abby? The group with Wally were getting ever closer to the ropes and the kids were quickly surrounding Hoagie and Abby stopping them from firing on the escaping kids with the mascot

Before Nigel could make up his mind, a revving noise of an engine reverberated throughout the gym that cut through the noise of weapon fire. From the double doors that led into the school out came several armored vehicles, weapons a blazing as they blazed into the gym. The vehicles formed a protective circle around Hoagie and Abby, and some of them clicked and their armored shells unfolded to reveal teenagers in similar armor to Hoagie's and Abby's with weapons trained on the groups of kids.

"Fall back! Fall back! Kids Next Door fall back! We got what we came for!" One of them yelled. Nigel looked to see which one yelled it, but couldn't discern them considering their similar apparel.

In a hurry the kids retreated to the ropes in the ceiling and the hole that once used to be the front door of the gym in a a hurry. Retreating yet still firing back, the kids escaped carrying their wounded and unconscious out of the high school gym until they emptied it out and had escaped.

From his position in the bleachers Nigel couldn't keep the scowl from his face as the kids escaped with their mascot. As they escaped with Wally. He was going to get him back though, that was for sure.

One way or the other.

* * *

Wally struggled as hard as he could, the little brats' shackles and cuffs were too restricting on him. He couldn't move his hands nor legs, and he had this crazy itch on his back that was killing him!

"Oi," He called out to the group of kids that stood watch next to his prone body in the little flying machine they were in. The masked kid didn't acknowledge him , and Wally felt his brow twitch in irritation. "Oi," he started again, "I hope you brats know who you are messing with. I'm Wa-,"

"Wallabee Beetles. Yes, we know who you are ya dirty teenager. Single handedly put an entire sector in the hospital. We were originally kidnapping their mascot, but you? You, just made this whole plan sweeter," Wally heard said from behind him.

Wally tried to tilt his head back to see, but didn't need to as the kid stepped into his field of view.

He had his hair covered in a tye-dye bandana and a mask covering her lower face with sunglasses on, so he couldn't make out any facial features. He wore an all back outfit with pads on the knees and elbows, with grey boots on his feet.

"You, Wallabee," he said," are going to be the key into the fall of McClintock High."

A boot flew into Wally's vision and he knew no more.


End file.
